Vampyric Equality
by Samuel98
Summary: The "Vampires" have always longed for a life of peace. But humanity was never able to accept them. Some groups are still trying to be accepted. One in particular has a problem with a cloaked mobian causing trouble. What they don't know, is that everything is part of a much bigger plot. part of Darkness Within Pairings: Shadow x Maria Knuckles x Rouge Silver x Blaze and more
1. Prologue

My name is Rouge the bat. I'm a Sorean. A Sorean is a being who feeds on blood to survive. I guess the closest being you would know of to what I am is a vampire. We can also grow bat wings, but I'm already a bat, so that does nothing for me. My best friend Shadow, a black hedgehog with red highlights, prefers to run, but sees all methods of travel as a means to an end. There's also his little buddy Silver, a white hedgehog, who has psychic powers.

I was doing my nails when Shadow came for a visit. "He got away again." He said. I don't answer right away, but he knows not to interupt me.

When I finished with my nails I asked him, "What do you want me to do about it?"

He facepalmed and said, "He was running towards the Fortress."

That makes me get serious. "Go get Espio. I'll wait for you outside." As I walk towards the entrance, I think back to something our queen said a while ago.

'There are many people in the world who want us gone. They call us monsters. This is why we keep to ourselves. And yet… There is one who repeatedly breaks into my castle and causes trouble. We have done nothing to this boy, yet he continues to harass us. Next time you see him around here… apprehend him and bring him to me.'

This was the 7th time this month he got in the castle. I began to fear he was out to destroy us, but a thought ran through my head. 'He would've done something big if that were the case. All he's done is steal. He hasn't bombed anything, so should we be treating him as a terrorist? He steals,but it seems as though he's searching for something… or someone.'

I meet up with Shadow and Espio, a purple chameleon, outside of our town, and we start running towards the GUN Fortress. The 3 of us are agents of GUN, so we're going to make sure that this boy isn't messing with anything important.

When we get there, we see the agents struggling to deal with a blue hedgehog and red echidna. As I watch the echidna, I blank out for a second. But I quickly get a hold of my self. Espio disappears, and I whispers in my ear, "There are more intruders in sector 5." Shadow and I make our presence known. "Hey! What's all the noise for?" They were very relieved to see us.

"Agent Shadow! Agent Rouge! Thank God you're here!"

"These boys are a distraction. Shadow will take a squad to apprehend the other intruders."

"How do you know there are others?" His voice sounded so cool, but I had to stay focused. I can't blow Espio's cover, so I think of something likely.

"There's this amazing new invention called the camera." He looked a little flustered and tried to come up with a retort. He kinda looked cute. I looked past him and saw Shadow fighting the hedgehog. I look back at the echidna and see him regain composure.

"I'm done talking to you. But if you want, I'll let you talk to my fist!" He was about to charge at me, but I interrupt him.

"But we didn't really talk. I'd like to get to know you better. What's your name? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" that embarases him again. He looked funny, but I really wanted to talk.

"Why would you ask that!?"

"No real reason."

"Alright. Now I'm angry!" He then rushed at me fist first, but I simply flew up above him.

"Whaa?" He ran face first into a wall and fell unconscious.

I landed, then saw him disappear before my very eyes. "What just happened?"

"The blue hedgehog disappeared as well. They must have friends on the outside."

"Or our destructive friend has gotten them" Espio appeared next to us.

"How do you know it was him?" I asked.

"I saw him with a yellow fox. They both disappeared in front of me."

"Hmm… he must be more powerful than we expected."

"Oh well." I said. "Let's head back."

Shadow gave me a look. "Aren't you the one who always tells me to make sure the other agents are ok?"

"Oh right! Let's go you guys."

"Nah. You 2 can handle it. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow disappeared before our eyes.

"I thought he would've left that emerald at home."

Espio looked where Shadow disappeared and left for the soldiers.


	2. The Towns

**A/N: Have you ever drank the blood of the pure hearted? I must say... It's delicious.**

* * *

The 16 year old red eyed, black hedgehog, known as Shadow, a guy who keeps a calm head, was conversing with an ivory hedgehog, who had yellow eyes, near the entrance to a town a little ways away from the Sorean town. Shadow was wearing grey pants and a black shirt. "Are you sure you should be going alone. That guy in the cloak might get the drop on you."

Shadow scoffed. "I can handle myself Silver. Just stay out of trouble. You should head back. I'll be ok." Silver was wearing a green shirt and blue pants. He's 14 years old and he always looked up to Shadow. Silver was actually from a ruined future, and his father had sent him to the past with his dying breath when Silver was only a child. The first person he opened up to was Shadow, and next was Amy. He's been very close to the 2 ever since.

"Alright." Silver felt assured and went home. On the way, he ran into Amy She was wearing her signature outfit of a red dress, red shoes, and a red hair band. "Oh hey. Where are you off to?" Amy was a 12 year old pink hedgehog with green eyes. She dreamed of a hero who would sweep her off of her feet.

"Oh, I'm going to meet up with the girls. Princess Jasmine wants to see us."

"Ok." Silver went on his way, while Amy was off to the most magnificent house in the neighborhood. It's not a castle, like you'd expect, but there is a very good reason for that. The Soreans are a race that has long been feared and unjustly wronged. This clan wants to break down the barriers keeping Soreans from joining the normal society, so they live here in secret, right next door to Station Square.

Amy arrived to the town center to find an 18 year old, and rather curvaceous, white bat with green eyes, and 2 8 year olds. A brown raccoon with blue eyes, and an apricot rabbit with brown eyes.

"Hey girls! How are you?" Amy asked.

"We're great Amy." The rabbit's name is Cream. She's very sweet and innocent. She wore her orange dress and shoes.

"Yeah! We're ace, sheila!" The raccoon is Marine. She uses a lot of slang and is very adventurous. She was wearing her green shirt, black pants, and green/orange shoes.

The bat's called Rouge. She loves jewels. She had a black skin tight body suit on, with white boots, and a heart emblem on both boots and her body suit. "Now, let's get going."

It was noon. Shadow was walking around Station Square. He was close to city hall, when he happened to look into a burger shop. He saw 3 humans talking. They seemed to be about Silvers age, but being humans, they're quite a bit taller than Shadow. He was feeling a bit hungry, so he decided to walk in.

"I'm telling you, a powerful mind should be held above all else. You need to spend more time reading and less time doing karate with your butler." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with gold buttons, and black pants. was arguing with another boy who Shadow assumed to be his twin. He was wearing a red, white, and yellow shirt and blue pants.

Shadow walked up to the counter and asked for a cheeseburger and fries, with Cola. "No need. I'm as smart as I need to be. I need to exercise my body. And you should do the same."

As Shadow was waiting for his order, he looked over towards their table and laid eyes on the third human. A blonde girl who had enchanting blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress. "Thorndyke, your food is ready." The boy who practiced karate got up and got their food. The girl took a salad and diet cola off of the tray.

"Why can't you two agree to disagree and move on? Your like those brothers in Jake's video game who live on separate floors of the same house."

"But I don't use a spear, and Ivo doesn't have a library in his room."

"While I do agree that building an android is completely different than reading all day, what's the difference between karate and swinging a spear around like a mad man?"

"Karate means empty hand you dolt. And it's for self defence."

The two went on and on with this argument, but Shadow wasn't paying attention anymore. He was thinking about the blonde.

"Excuse me. Mr. Ultima? Your meals here." The waitress snapped Shadow out of his trance.

"Oh… thanks." Shadow began to eat to hide his embarrassment. He began listening to the humans' conversation again.

"Maria, who do you think has a more balanced lifestyle? Me or Chris?"

"Dude, she's our cousin. She can't choose between us."

"Actually, I think your argument is pointless. You are both good at what you do, so what's the problem?"

The two boys thought about the question, but were coming up flat. Then, Ivo noticed someone at the counter. "Hey, Maria, I think that hedgehog's staring at you." Maria turned her head, but Shadow had already turned his head away to hide his blush. He ate his food hoping he could play it off, but he could hear footsteps behind him.

"Hello. My name is Maria Robotnik. What's yours?"

Shadow turned around and saw her face. She was beautiful. "Umm… I'm Shadow Ultima."

"These are my cousins, Ivo Robotnik and Chris Thorndyke."

"Hey."

"Hi."

Shadow responded similarly.

"You look like you're almost done eating. would you like to accompany us to Twinkle Park?" Maria asked. Shadow blushed even more.

"I thought that place was for couples."

Chris cut in. "It's not mainly for couples, but there is a section of the park devoted to romance. And we have to meet up with our grandfather, so we can't go today."

"When did grandfather call for us?"

"Ivo's on the phone with him right now."

"Oh, well bye Shadow." Maria waved, and Shadow waved back.

"She's an angel."

Amy's group was entering the mansion, and they greeted the maids and butlers and went straight to Jasmine's room. She was a pink bat with green eyes, and she was wearing a red dress.

"I'm so happy to see you, dear friends." She turned around and clapped her hands. "I would like to go on a picnic!"

Amy and Rouge shared a worried look. "But your highness…" Jasmine cut them off.

"Enough with the formalities. Just call me Jasmine."

"Jasmine… you know about the recent attacks right? We're not sure a picnic is such a good idea."

"Oh lighten up you two. I'll be careful. Now come on. Let's go!" Jasmine walked out of the room and to the kitchen. "Also, father's not here right now, so feel free to let loose.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own many of these characters. I own like 2. And one of them was only mentioned in this chapter. The other is Jasmine. Everyone else is property of Sega.**

**Also, I'm hesitant to actually post this with that creepy authors note at the beginning. That alone might bump this story up to M. I'm thinking of doing that anyway, but still. Well, if I change it, then you probably won't see this message either, now will you?**


	3. Hitting Close to Home

**Genius me forgot the Authors Note.**

**Would you believe this is the first upload that's actually gone right for me first try? Pretty cool right?-cricket, cricket- Oh fine. Just read the story.**

* * *

**Song: Follow Me-Team Rose**

The girls were in the forest. Jasmine and Amy, were picking flowers, Rouge was eating a sandwich, and Cream and Marine were playing with Cheese the Chao. "This is so peaceful. It's hard to believe that brute walks through here everytime he attacks town. You'd think it'd be in flames." Amy pondered.

"Well, everyone has a soft spot for something. His must be for nature." Jasmine theorised.

"Or maybe he's focused on one thing and doesn't even notice the forest." Rouge interjected.

While they were talking, Cheese had wandered off and Cream and Marine went to go look for him. "Cheese! Cheese! Where'd you go?" Cream yelled.

Marine looked around every tree, and climbed up one to see above the canopy, but she couldn't see the chao anywhere. "I can't see him Cream."

"Where could he be?"

Cream and Marine enter a clearing and take a break. While they were there, they saw an older, multi colored mobian. Orange head, blue body, and brown tail. He was wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and green shoes. Cream walked towards him, and Marine followed.

"Hey mister, have you seen any chao?"

"No."

"Oy mate! I've never seen you around here. Ya got a name?" Marine asked..

The older mobian pondered for a second. "My name is Samuel. What about the two of you?"

"My name's Marine, and this sheila is Cream."

"Nice to meet you." Cream did a curtsy.

The mobian appeared to be thinking. Then he spoke again.

"You two should go find your parents."

Cream giggled. "We're here with friends. But maybe they're looking for us."

"Then let's get going! Later mate!" Cream and Marine walked back to the others.

"He seemed nice." Cream pointed out.

"He acted like the strong, silent type. Maybe he's strong enough to fight the cloaked figure." Marine said.

"Hmm… I think all we need is Shadow. But a little extra help wouldn't hurt."

"Back to another subject. We still have to find Cheese." Cream thought a bit.

"Maybe he went back to the others?"

**Song: Soleanna Forest**

Amy and the others were looking for Cream, Marine, and Cheese.

"Where do you think they went?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to keep looking." Rouge said.

They found themselves near a path. Jasmine took a look on it and saw the multi-colored mobian. She felt enchanted by his fur. She watched him walk away.

"Jasmine, are you ok?" Amy brought her out of her trance.

"Oh… yeah." Amy saw that Jasmine still wasn't completely there.

"You saw a boy. Didn't you?" Jasmine jumped at that.

"What makes you say that?" Rouge was amused.

"You look like you've experienced love at first sight." She giggled while Jasmine blushed.

"C-c-c-come on guys! We have to find Cream and Marine."

"I think I hear them." They turned around and went back the way they came to see Cream and Marine at the picnic site with Cheese. "There you guys are."

Cream turned towards them. "Sorry we left. Cheese wandered off."

Amy walked over and hugged them. "It's ok. But the forest can be dangerous."

They finished their picnic and went home.

**Song: Soleanna Castle Town**

Shadow and Silver and Espio were at a restaurant in the Sorean town, Twilight Station. Shadow told them about his day.

"So you met a girl in town, and you think you like her?"

Shadow blushed at Silver's comment, but kept a cool head. "I don't remember saying anything about how I feel." Espio was amused.

"Your actions speak louder than your words."

Shadow scoffed. "I'm still cooler than both of you put together." Silver sighed.

"You sound kinda vain Shadow. Girls like Maria don't like that." Shadow began gathering yellow energy in his right hand. "I'll shut up now." He let the energy disperse.

"I thought you needed a Chaos Emerald to do that." Espio pondered.

"No. I've studied up on Chaos Energy. Everyone has the capabilities to use it, and everyone has some in them, so you should be able to do small techniques. Like Chaos Snap. Larger techniques like Chaos Control require a Chaos Emerald. And both kinds of techniques can become even stronger with more Chaos Emeralds."

"That's pretty cool." Silver stated.

"I've also read that some people can use entirely different techniques based on their elemental affinities, new techniques are get discovered from time to time, the last time was 10 years ago. But Chaos Control and Chaos Snap are common to practically everyone who uses Chaos Energy. No one else could replicate my Chaos Spear, so I can assume that no one has my Affinity."

"Well, not too many people know how to harness Chaos Energy. In fact, I think you're the only one in town who can." Silver said.

"Maybe."

**Song: Aquatic Base**

It is now nighttime. Jasmine was out of bed. She decided to go out back to relax in nature.

Espio was out of bed. He had always pushed to get someone out patrolling at night, but no one was ever assigned, so he was unofficially patrolling each night.

Tonight was pretty calm. He could hear every rustle around him. But then he heard footsteps. Fast ones. He quickly ran to see what it was. He jumped up onto the highest building to see a green crocodile and a yellow fox just sitting there. He heard more footsteps around the town. He decided to give his friends a call.

"We have intruders in town. I see 6 hostiles, but there may be more. Be on guard." The two mobians heard him make the call. "Might I ask what you two are doing on the roof of our temple?"

They looked at each other. "We're just resting." The crocodile lied. Espio got his ninja stars out and threw it. The croc and fox jumped over it and ran. Espio chased after the crocodile.

**Song: VS. Character Sonic 06**

Silver ran over to Espio and saw an unfamiliar yellow fox. He gave chase. "Hey fox! What are you doing here?" The fox saw Silver behind him and began to fly. "No fair! I can't fly!" The moment he said that he felt lighter all of a sudden. He looked below him and saw green energy lifting him off of the ground. "Cool." He chased after the fox with his new powers.

Rouge, Marine, and Amy were all running to the town square. Cheese was with them. It was dark, but they were able to see three figures running around. One was running up and down every thing he saw. Another was digging up the grass. And the last one was ramming into everything. Rouge and Amy were pissed.

"Those idiots are making a mess." Rouge ran and kicked the digging one in the face, and Amy hit the wall runner with her hammer. Marine decided to ram into the one that's running into everyone.

"Do you think it's alright to be digging up someone's property? Do you?" Rouge asked the echidna as he was getting up.

"Why yes. Yes I do. Now leave me alone." Rouge kicked him again, but this time he caught her foot.

Amy was getting ready to slam her hammer into the hedgehogs skull again. "What do you think you're doing?"

The hedgehog got up and dusted himself off. "I think I'm running up buildings. Is that alright, Ms. Hammerhead?" Amy was really mad now, and attempted to make his head go splat, but he was too fast.

Marine and the armadillo were in combat, but Marine wasn't sure she actually stood a chance.

"Give it up girlie. I'm faster and stronger than you." Marine tried to keep up, but wasn't doing a really good job.

"Why did I think I could do this."

Cheese was watching the fighting. He was about to help Marine when he saw a bee flying over. He thought maybe the bee was with the intruders and chased after it.

**Song: Egg Dealer**

Shadow ran in the direction of Jasmine's house to make sure she was safe. And he saw the cloaked mobian parting ways with two other cloaked mobians. He was about to run, but Shadow stepped in front of him.

"You!"

Shadow got ready to fight. "I tire of chasing you around. I will kill you now. Maybe you and Satan can be friends."

The mobian growled. "You'll be the one saying hi to Satan, vampire."

Shadow ran up to the cloaked mobian and punched him in the gut, followed by kicking him up into the air. The mobian got up and swung his staff at him. Shadow spin dashed up a building and on top of it. The mobian followed and threw his staff at Shadow. He ducked and jumped, anticipating the staff coming back.

"You won't get me with the same trick you did last time." Shadow spin jumped into him. "Just give up." The mobian got up again and materialised a lightning bolt, which he shot at the hedgehog. It was a direct hit.

"Who should give up now?" He followed up the attack with a few punches to the Shadow's gut, and a kick to his head. He was getting up when the mobian swung his staff at his head. Shadow dodged the swing kicked him in the gut.

The mobian got up. "I won't lose." He took out a gem, It was a Chaos Emerald, and used Chaos Control. His speedy figure instantly got behind Shadow and proceeded to beat on him with his staff.

'This idiot has a Chaos Emerald!? Ughh. If only I knew earlier.' Shadow warped away for a second so he'd have time to use his Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Time slowed down around him, but the cloaked mobian appeared to return to normal. Shadow slid into him and kicked him off of the building. He jumped off too.

"Pant… Pant… You can slow down time too?"

Shadow scoffed. "Chaos Control is a basic Chaos Power. Nearly everyone can do it. You're nothing special."

"Alright then. I'll try something else then. Like… Bolt!" The mobian's energy wrapped around Shadow and hurt him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shadow knelt down to catch his breath.

"Now, It's time to end this." The mobian held his Chaos Emerald up and pointed it at Shadow. Shadow had an attack in mind to counter the mobians. He charged up his energy for it.

"THUNDER SPREE!"

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Amy was still fighting the blue hedgehog. "Why won't you stay still!?" The hedgehog was avoiding her hammer like his life depended on it.

"I kinda don't want to get smooshed, thank you very much!" He spin jumped into her in an attempt to subdue her.

Meanwhile, Rouge and the echidna were in combat as well. "You're really getting on my nerves bat-girl."

"You're the one trespassing! Now leave!" The echidna noticed something.

"You're completely different from before. You're not flirting. I'd say it's an improvement, but you nearly took my head off with that last kick."

"You are in my town. I'll kick you wherever I want!"

The armadillo still had Marine outmatched, but their fight was interrupted by an explosion.

"What the hell!?"

The mobian's attack missed Shadow completely, and he was engulfed in the red energy Shadow was emitting.

Shadow looked at the mobian as he got up, and noticed his staff broken beside him.

"My staff." Shadow heard him say. And he was repeating it, as if he were in a trance. "My staff."

Shadow walked towards him, ready for another fight. A reddish violet aura surrounded him. "MY STAFF!" The mobian got up and rushed at Shadow. He was caught off guard by this shift in attitude. The mobian usually fights Shadow like he's afraid to lose. Now it's like he's got nothing to lose, and he's much more serious about breaking every bone in Shadow's body.

'Damnit. He's using the dark energy of the emerald. As long as he keeps attacking me, I won't be able to use Chaos Boost like he is, and I won't stand a chance.' Shadow fell unconscious.


End file.
